


We Fell In a Pond, Then a Little In Love

by Lorelai3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Sex, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai3/pseuds/Lorelai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is the weird art type, and Niall is the smarty English student. Now a lot of people meet in clubs, bumping into each other in the store or through a friend. Zayn met Niall in a pond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Fell In a Pond, Then a Little In Love

Zayn wondered through the park on the blustery autumn morning, cigarette between his gloved fingers and a Starbucks coffee in the other. He wore his scarf wrapped around his neck trying to store some warmth. The wind was far too blustery, pushing Zayn from side to side and knocking his cigarette from his hand just before it met his lips.

He was now walking beside the pond, admiring the wind force ripples against the water. He looked up to see a boy walking towards him, he had blond hair and fair skin and my was he cute. He wore a smart looking blazer and black skinny jeans, looking like he had just left an office or an interview. He was reading a book as he walked, his eyes scanning the page at an incredible speed as his glasses slid down his nose. Zayn didn’t want to get in his way so he moved to the side, but just as the boy came close enough the wind played it’s part. A sharp gust shoved Zayn towards the blond, both gasping as they fell, straight into the pond. 

The both sat there absolutely drenched, Zayn turning to the blond who rose from the water sobbing. His blond hair was hanging wet over his eyes and his blazer was drenched and his glasses were hanging off his face. 

“Oh you idiot, my new clothes and my new book.” Cried the boy, his Irish accent still strong through the sobs that escaped him.

Zayn shot up from the water and helped the blond to his feet, the smaller boy pushing him back as he tried to get out of the water. Zayn removed his soaking wet coat and draped it over the boy before picking up the book that was now drenched, the ink smudging across the damp paper.  
“I am so sorry the wind knocked me over.”

The boy was still crying, trying to brush off the water. “you’ve ruined my new outfit, I just bought this.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“£65 down the drain.”

“Look I am really sorry.” Replied Zayn as he brushed the tears from the other boy’s cheek. He looked up at him in between sobs.

“My names Zayn and I’m sorry for falling into you. It wasn’t intentional.”

“Niall, and I know it wasn’t I’m just a little upset. I only bought it yesterday as a treat.”

Zayn felt bad for the smaller blond, he looked genuinely devastated. “Look I live on the other side of the park. Come dry off and I’ll make you a brew?”

Niall simply nodded as Zayn lead the way. They made their way to Zayn’s apartment where he pointed Niall to his bedroom. “Just help yourself to anything in my wardrobe and I’ll put your stuff on the pipes.”

“Th-thank you Zayn.” smiled the blond.

Zayn began to boil the kettle, dropping two teabags into the cups and pouring in the hot water. He turned to see Niall stood there in the doorway wearing Zayn’s black t-shirt, hanging from his shoulders. He stood there in his boxers blushing, twiddling his thumbs. 

“Erm I couldn’t find any clean pants.”

Zayn smiled as he began to untie his joggers, Niall stared at him in confusion. He pulled them down and took them off until he was stood in his bright blue boxers. He handed them to Niall with a smile, 

“Here I’ll be the awkward one in his pants.”

Niall took them and put them on before making his was over to Zayn, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. 

“What was that for?”

“Letting me get changed.”

Zayn smiled before adding the milk to their tea. They made their way to the couch where they talked whilst they waited for their clothes to dry. “So Zayn what do you do?”

“I’m in Uni, I study art.”

“That’s nice, do you enjoy it?” asked the blond as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

“Yeah I love it, to me it’s not just making a pretty picture its about capturing your imagination.”

“Wow that’s really sweet. I bet nobody else in your class thinks that.”

“Nah they just think it’s an easy subject. So what do you do Niall?”

Niall took a sip of his tea, licking his lips as he looked up at Zayn. “I study English, I want to be a writer.”

Zayn repositioned himself on the couch making himself more comfortable, Niall did the same. “So what kind of things do you write?” his amber eyes were now staring at the deep cerulean eyes of Niall’s.

“Whatever my imagination lets me. I love this idea of spontaneous love where two characters just know it’s meant to be.”

“So you’re an old romantic then?”

“Yeah, always wish some guy would sweep me off my feet.”

Zayn laughed as he sipped his tea, almost spitting it out. The blond looked at him in confusion, why was he laughing at Niall’s fairy tale. “What’s so funny?”

“You want to be swept off your feet, but I just knocked you off them.”

Niall himself couldn’t control his giggles, both boys erupting into a fit of hysterics. As they managed to calm themselves down their eyes met again, Niall’s pink lips curled into a smile as he raised his cup to take a drink. 

Zayn smiled at Niall taking in all his features, his braced teeth and his cerulean eyes. He studied every brown hair that appeared under the blond locks. Niall looked up at Zayn blushing, he observed his slim, strong jaw and his thick black hair. 

“Niall, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Niall shot to look at Zayn; he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Wh-what?”

“Come on a date with me, I’ll take you out and I’ll pay. My way of saying sorry for being your clumsy knight in shining armour.”

Niall blushed furiously, he’d never been asked on a date before. His lips curled into a smile as he looked up at Zayn. “Yeah ok, I’ll go on a date with you. Tomorrow at 7?”

“I’ll pick you up if you give me an address?”

Niall grinned as he reached for a pen, writing his address on Zayn’s un tattooed arm. He felt like a school kid misbehaving. “Pick me up at 7 sharp, and if a camp tanned boy answers that’s just my room mate Louis.”

“Well it’s not camp tanned boys I want it’s a camp blond.”

Niall through a small cushion at Zayn giggling. “I am not camp thank you very much.”  
Zayn retaliated by grabbing Niall’s waist, pulling him on top of him and tickling him. “Oh yeah tough guy, lets see how manly you are now.”

Niall burst into a fit of hysterics as Zayn continued to tickle him, his legs kicking furiously and a childish squeal escaping him. “Ok I surrender I'm not a tough guy.”

With that Zayn let go, an exhausted Niall collapsing on top of him, his chest rising and falling furiously. “Bully.” He spat with a smirk.

“You stared it.”

And as Zayn finished his sentence a pair of lips crashed against his. His eyes instantly closed and his hand automatically travelled to hold the back of Niall’s head, his other hand on his arm. They lay there on the couch for a few minutes, occasionally stopping for air. They parted slowly and their eyes fluttered open. “Wow.”

“Thank you for looking after me.” 

“Anytime bug.”

Niall giggled his cheeks turning red. “Bug?”

“Yeah bug, it’s cute. Like you.”

Niall leaned in and kissed him again, smiling as he did so. “It’s getting late, I should head off.” Zayn looked over to the clock to see it was 10:30pm, pulling out his car keys he smiled. “Come on I’ll drop you off.”

As they drove to Niall’s flat Zayn couldn’t help but giggle at Niall as he sang along to Shania Twain, 

‘I’m gonna getchya good’ singing every note beautifully.

As they pulled up outside the flat Niall turned to look at Zayn, he was smiling at how cute the blond was. “Pick you up here at 7pm on the dot?”

“Yup, I need lots of time to make myself look presentable. Besides I need something to wear after a certain someone ruined my new clothes.” he said with a smile.

“That was an accident, besides you already look pretty incredible.”

He leaned over to kiss the blond, their lips meeting carefully, interlocking passionately. Zayn decided he was going to be brave; he slid his tongue in begging for access to Niall’s mouth. The blond granted it, their tongues began to wrestle as the kiss steamed up. They parted with a smile, the blond boy soon rushing through his wallet. “Oh shit I forgot here.” he said handing £20 to Zayn.

“What’s that for?”

“Petrol money.” 

“Oh no I’m not taking it. Besides I’d rather have another kiss.”

Niall blushed as he forced the note back into his bag. He leaned over one final time for a kiss before getting out of the car and smiling at Zayn. “Don’t forget 7pm sharp.”

Zayn nodded in response before Niall disappeared through the front door. As he leaned against the door he smiled to himself, he made his way into the living room where he was met by Louis sat with a glass of wine. “So Mr. Horan where have you been? And they aren’t the clothes you left the house in.” he sat with a mischievous look on his face. 

“So what if they aren’t. Besides it’s a long story.”

Louis patted the empty space beside him ushering Niall to sit down, pouring him a glass of wine. “Do tell.”

“Well I was walking through the park reading and then next thing I know some twat ends up falling into me forcing us both into the pond.”

“Oh shit really?”

“Yeah my new clothes were soaked and my book was ruined. Anyway I gave him a piece of my mind but he offered to let me dry his stuff at his house. We got talking and he asked me out tomorrow.”

“Ooh go you. What’s he called?”

“Zayn, Zayn Malik he goes to our college.”

“No way you bagged a date with Zayn Malik.”

“You know him?” 

“Course I do, he’s in the same art class as Perrie. He’s canny hot honey.”

Niall giggled as he sipped his wine. “Yeah he is.”

Zayn hopped out of his car at 6:57pm exactly leaving him with three minutes to spare as he walked towards Niall’s front door. He rang the doorbell and waited, a bouquet of roses in his hand. A small brunette boy answered the door with a smile, his thick Doncaster accent was kind of friendly.

“Ah you’re Zayn.”

“And you must be Louis?” replied Zayn, holding out his hand for a handshake.

“Come in Niall’s just finishing off getting ready.”

Zayn did as instructed and made his way into the living room followed by Louis, he sat nervously on the couch as Louis smiled at him before entering Niall’s room. Niall sat there at his table trying to get his hair to stay in place, “Lou pass me the hairspray.”

Louis handed him the can and smiled. “You nervous?”

“You have no idea.”

“Aw honey just relax, be yourself and he’ll love you.”

Niall smiled and stood up from his chair, his hair was styled into a messy quiff, his red polo shirt fitted tight against his torso and his handy coloured chinos fitted neatly to his legs. “So Lou, how do I look?” 

Louis twisted his face and pouted before leaning over and removing the blond’s glasses, his sapphire eyes blinking wildly. “Louis my glasses.”

“Excuse me but you only need them to read and you won’t be doing any of that tonight.”

“But what if I have to read the menu?”

“Well lover boy can read it for you.” Louis winked as he forced the glasses back into their case before ushering Niall out of the room. As the door opened Zayn shot up from his seat and stared at the boy, he was different. He wasn’t as professional and intellectual as he was before, now he was more relaxed and natural.

“H-hi Niall.”

“Hi Zayn, are those for me?” he pointed to the bouquet in Zayn’s hand before blushing. Zayn’s brain slowly returned to earth as he stuttered a yes before handing them to Niall. “Th-thanks.”  
Louis rolled his eyes at the two before pushing them both towards the front door, “Remember not to be out too late, stay in daylight and always tip the waiting staff. Now have a nice night.”

Niall blushed at his friends embarrassing behaviour before walking with Zayn to the car. Zayn rushed to the other side and opened the door for Niall. As they drove to the restaurant Niall began to tell Zayn about how he was working on a writing competition for the chance to have your own mini book published. Zayn listened to every intellectual word that rolled off of Niall’s tongue and it made him shiver, he’d always had a little thing for blondes like Niall especially ones with brains with brains.  
As they stepped out of the car Zayn rushed to the other side to help Niall out, the smaller Irish boy blushing as Zayn wrapped a muscular arm around him. Although Niall had a few muscles on his biceps and on his abs he could feel the tense firm muscles of Zayn’s around his neck, smiling as he walked through the front doors. 

They were seating quickly enough by the waitress Perrie, Zayn recognised her pale skin and pink hair from his art class. She handed them both a wine menu and a starter menu before skipping away to the back kitchen. Niall stared down at the italic writing and froze, shit Louis had his glasses. 

“What’s wrong Niall, don’t you drink wine?”

“Erm it isn’t that, I just kind of cant read.” he let out a hiccupy laugh as he turned a rosy shade of pink.

Zayn simply smiled before winking at him as he scanned the menu. “Well we have a vintage red or white, a zesty rose or full blown Champaign?” 

“Do you mind if I have a glass of rose Zayn? Or do you not want me to drink?”

“Why would I stop you?”

“Just with you having to drive I don’t want you to feel left out.”

Before Zayn could respond Perrie came over with her notepad in hand and a grin on her face. “So ready to order your drinks?”

“Yes please Perrie Niall here will have a glass of rose please and I’ll have half a larger.”

“No bother sweetie.” She turned her face away from Niall and winked at Zayn causing him to giggle, and causing Niall to blush. Niall whispered a thank you towards Zayn as Perrie came back with the drinks. Niall raised his glass to his lips, the pink soft lips Zayn couldn’t help but stare at. “So Zayn, what do you draw?”

“To be perfectly honest Niall I don’t know, I just draw.”

“Your kind of like me, I don’t know what I’ve written until I stop then reread it. Do you do that with your work? Ever just stop, put down the brush and look at what you’ve been working on?”

Zayn couldn’t believe Niall used the exact same strategy, letting yourself get lost in your work and only zoning back in once you’ve finished. “Yes I do, every time I’m drawing or painting that’s exactly what I do.”

“So what you want to be a writer?”

“I just enjoy books. I enjoy creating characters and picking every detail of their life, their clothes, their hair and their interest. I like creating my own little worlds. What made you want to do art?”  
“That’s very cute Niall; it’s nice to create your own little worlds at times. And because I’m no good at anything else. Maths and English were a no go.” Zayn laughed as he sipped his larger.

“Why’s that?”

“I’m dyslexic, plus I have mild dyspraxia.”

“Ok I know the first one but what’s dyspraxia?” Niall asked sheepishly.

“Well it’s like dyslexia, but with numbers. I can’t read numbers or work out sums and if I’m honest I couldn’t tell the time until I was 11. It also means that even though I think a car is down the road it’s actually only a few feet away from me. It’s only mild but it affected me learning, so I drew because it didn’t involve words or numbers.”

“You know Zayn that’s really sweet. Most people would just give up but you found something you were good at and focused on it. See I was never good at science or maths but so I focused on what I was good at, English.”

Zayn smiled as he grabbed Niall’s hand in his, his mocha fingers stroking the base of the Irish boys thumb. They spent the evening talking about themselves, how Niall travelled to England for Uni and how Zayn moved from Bradford. They talked about their parents, their siblings and their friends. Niall complained about Louis’ chic flick nights and Zayn moaned about Liam’s intense work outs at the gym. As Perrie remerged to ask the boys if there was anything else she could do for them Zayn shook his head and smiled but as she walked away Niall smirked.

“Yeah actually love, can we please have a bottle of rose to take out?”

“Of course you can cutie, I’ll bring it over.”

Zayn smiled as he leaned back in his chair, raising an eyebrow to Niall. “So a bottle to take out, where will we be drinking that?”

“Well I’d say mine but I don’t really want to share with Lou.”

“Well it’ll just have to be mine then wont it?”

“It sure will.”

The two got in the car and drove towards Zayn’s flat, pushing the door open he allowed Niall to enter first. The blond placed the bottle of rose on the counter and as Zayn turned around to face him he felt a pair of arms snake around his neck, a pair of soft lips pressing against his. He smiled into the kiss, the sweet taste of wine still on Niall’s lips. They stood there in the dark kitchen, the only light was that of a street lamp outside. 

They pulled apart and Niall smiled at where Zayn’s hands had found themselves, gripped perfectly around Niall’s bum. “Sorry.”

“I’m not complaining. Now pour some wine, I’m just popping to the little leprechauns room.”

“Second door on the left bug.”

Niall smiled as he walked down the hallway and into the bathroom, Zayn taking this chance to light some candles and the fire, making sure it was romantic he pulled out his lighter. He poured two glasses of the wine and sat on the couch waiting for Niall, flinging his leather jacket on the other seat so he was left in his grey t-shirt.

He sat there smiling until he heard a cough from behind him, he turned around to see Niall stood there leaning against the door. He was in nothing but his boxer shorts, his muscular legs slightly bent and his abs toned and defined, his light brown snail trail made Zayn gulp.

“N-Nia-ll you’re..”

Niall smirked, a cheeky smirk that teased Zayn as he walked over to him, straddling Zayn’s lap. The continued to lift his t-shirt over his head letting it fall to the floor, Zayn’s hand instantly travelling to grip Niall’s hips. Niall looked down at the mocha skinned boy below him, his silver chain dangling on his bare chest, he admired the black ink that decorated his skin. 

“I didn’t realise you had so many tattoo’s.”

“Yeah on my chest, stomach, back and my ribs.”

“Did you design them yourself?” asked Niall as he took a sip from his wine, handing the other glass to Zayn.

“Some of them I did, like this one.” Zayn held up his arm to show Niall his ‘ZAP!’ tattoo, the red and yellow ink made Niall intrigued. He ran his finger across it, his touch making the hair on Zayn’s arms stand up to attention. “They’re beautiful.”

Zayn smiled as he leaned up to meet Niall’s lips, Zayn’s tongue begged for entrance as it traced along Niall’s brace, soon he allowed entry. As the kiss heated Niall broke apart to place both glasses back on the table before gripping his fingers into Zayn’s hair, Zayn’s hands cupping Niall’s bum as he lifted him up, his pale legs wrapping around the older boy. Zayn carried to the bedroom, careful not to push him into anything, he dropped him on the bed carefully as he began to explore the blond’s body, Niall’s fingers popped open the buttons on Zayn’s jeans.

As he rolled them down and kicked them off the rolled back on top of Niall, their boxer shorts rubbing together and their breathing syncing as they continued to kiss. Niall rolled on top of Zayn and removed his boxers, slowly taking his cock in his hand Niall pulled away from Liam’s lips and kissed his way down his chest admiring every detail along the way, from his muscles to the thin brown hairs of his snail trail, even kissing down every tattoo. As Niall kissed the skin around Zayn’s v-lines he felt the older boy tense up from the pleasure, the sensitivity of the area made Niall moan as he began to kiss the end of Zayn’s hard cock. He slowly traced his tongue along the shaft before taking it all in his mouth, his saliva making it easier for him to suck. His head began to bob up and down furiously as Zayn’s breathing became heavy from the pleasure. 

As Zayn felt himself grow close to his climax he pulled Niall up, his cock falling from his mouth with a slight pop. He turned to boy over and kissed his way down the pale skin, reaching his waistband he removed the boxers and his eyes widened, Jesus Niall was big. He teased the younger boy for a few minutes, leaving a trail off kisses along his pelvis before gliding his tongue up his cock. Niall’s back arched and his fingers gripped the sheets as Zayn finally took him in his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he pumped and sucked. 

He removed Niall’s cock from his mouth for only a second to utter the words ‘top drawer’ to Niall who followed the instruction. He grabbed a small bottle of lube and a condom handing them to Zayn. Zayn shot up and rolled the condom down Niall’s shaft before smothering it with the cold liquid. Pouring some on his fingers he prepared himself in between kisses with Niall, finally lowering himself onto the younger boy. As he felt Niall enter him he bit his lip, the sharp pain soon soothing, becoming more bearable and more pleasurable. Niall grinned as he lowered Zayn onto his back, the mocha skinned boy wrapping his legs around Niall’s waist as he began to thrust into him, slow turned into fast, carefully turned into deeply until Niall could see the veins in Zayn’s neck constrict, his cock shoot his sticky white cum all over his chest, Niall soon following as he felt Zayn clench around his cock. 

Both boys cleaned themselves up in between kisses, Zayn carrying a now half dressed Niall to the couch, followed by his duvet. They finished their wine talking about each other, Zayn slowly snuggling into Niall’s chest.

“I really like you Zayn.”

“I really like you too Nialler.”

Niall placed a kiss on his cheekbone, his free hand playing with the darker boy’s hair. “Will you go out with me?”

“Shut up Niall, as if you needed to ask.” answered Zayn as he leaned up to meet the other boy’s lips; the kiss was slow but passionate. Niall holding Zayn’s cheek with his palm, smiling as he left one last kiss on his nose. “You know Z, you’re going to have to show me your drawings. As your boyfriend I demand to see them.”

Zayn began to tickle Niall, the younger boy un-expecting and exposed. “Well boyfriend I demand to see your writing.”

Niall was now in hysterics, finally letting go of him Niall pulled him into a hug. “It’s a date. I’m thinking of writing a new story.”

“Oh yeah, what you going to call it?” Zayn asked, his eyes wide and intrigued.

“We fell in a pond, and then I little in love.” he finished with a grin.  
Zayn grinned as he kissed Niall, remembering to thank the wind next time he was out in the park. Without it he wouldn’t have this, or Niall.


End file.
